Heterochromia
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Kau tahu, dibanding unik ataupun aneh, aku lebih suka menganggapnya indah. #CPC2016


~0o0~

.

Heterochromia

"Kau tahu, dibanding unik ataupun aneh, aku lebih suka menganggapnya indah"

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Akisa (AkiteruxAlisa)

.

~0o0~

* * *

Sekali tatap, Akiteru tahu gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui.

Seriusan.

Bukan, bukan hanya karena darah Rusia yang ia miliki membuat rambutnya berwarna pirang dan tubuhnya tinggi ramping bak model, yang membuat Akiteru mengakuinya 'cantik' bukanlah itu. Ada satu hal dari gadis tersebut yang membuatnya sedari tadi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya. Kedua mata itulah pelakunya.

Akiteru tak bisa berhenti memandangi warna biru langit dan cokelat terang dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

Itu…. Warna yang indah. Cantik.

"…kishima…. Tsukishima!"

Akiteru tersentak dari lamunannya, kaget menatap teman-temannya yang tertawa. "Eh, ada apa?"

"Ya ampun, apa kau begitu terpesona oleh kecantikan Haiba- _chan_ sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa?" _Senpai_ -nya, Akaizawa, menepuk pundaknya sambil terkekeh geli. "Jangan harap kamu bisa mendapatkannya deh, levelnya terlalu tinggi!"

Sontak, semuanya kembali tertawa, bahkan gadis itu pun ikut terkikik pelan.

Sial, ini memalukan.

"A-Apa sih yang senpai katakan? Sudahlah, ayo kembali tonton pertandingannya saja" Akiteru berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semua orang kepada tim Karasuno dan Nekoma yang sedang bertanding di lapangan. Ia mati-matian berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Beruntung, orang-orang disekitarnya kelihatannya tidak menyadari warna merah yang mulai merambat ke telinganya, semua langsung fokus kembali pada Tanaka yang bersiap-siap melakukan _serve._ Di _set_ pertama yang mulai mendekati akhir ini, Karasuno unggul 2 poin daripada Nekoma. Pertandingan mulai memanas ketika kedua belah pihak mulai serius. Sepertinya jauh-jauh ikut menonton tim adiknya bertanding di Tokyo memang hal yang bagus, pikir Akiteru sambil tersenyum sendiri.

" _Lyovochka_! Semangat!" Terdengar teriakan nyaring di sampingnya, gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil meloncat kegirangan begitu si adik mencetak skor di lapangan. Diam-diam, Akiteru meliriknya.

Namanya Haiba Alisa. 19 tahun, keturunan Rusia-Jepang. Sebenarnya ini pertama kali keduanya bertemu, karena Alisa adalah kakak dari Nekoma #11, Haiba Lev. Akiteru sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tim pendukung Karasuno dan Nekoma bisa mendapat tempat sedekat ini di tempat duduk penonton sehingga kedua tim pendukung bisa mengobrol satu sama lain, namun diam-diam ia mensyukuri hubungan baik Karasuno-Nekoma, juga mensyukuri bahwa ia adalah kakak dari Tsukishima Kei. Bukankah adiknya itu pernah bilang bahwa ia sering berlatih dengan seorang raksasa Rusia dari Nekoma?

Tiba-tiba Akiteru merasa harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempermudah jalannya untuk bisa bertemu seseorang secantik Alisa.

" _NICE RECEIVE_! _CHANCE BALL_!" Di lapangan, Nishinoya berhasil menahan _spike_ dari tim lawan dan Kageyama langsung bersiap-siap melakukan _toss._ Sementara semua orang sibuk berteriak, menyemangati masing-masing tim, mata Akiteru tetap bertahan pada objek yang tiba-tiba menjadi objek favoritnya untuk dilihat.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin warna mata yang dimiliki Alisa itu aneh. Keduanya sangat kontras. Biru dan cokelat. Mungkin ada yang menganggapnya sedikit mengerikan, karena _Heterochromia_ termasuk sangat langka. Akiteru bisa sedikit membayangkan masa kecil macam apa yang Alisa alami, dianggap aneh dan kesepian salah satunya. Orang-orang memang cenderung seperti itu, takut dan menjauhi hal yang berbeda sendiri. Tapi Akiteru berpikiran lain, ia jatuh cinta pandang pertama pada kedua mata tersebut.

Duh, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

"Ada apa, Tsukishima- _san_?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Akiteru tertangkap basah kelamaan memandang Alisa. Kali ini oleh objek tatapannya langsung. Alisa memandanginya heran, namun ia tersenyum lembut.

"A-Ah, tidak… Maaf, jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman" Jawab Akiteru terbata, badannya yang tadinya bungkuk seketika tegak, gugup. Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan mata melihat kearah lain selain Alisa, bingung mau berkata apa.

Alisa tetap tersenyum. "Apa karena mataku?"

"Eh?"

Akiteru kembali bertatapan dengan Alisa, kaget. Ya Tuhan, apa ia memang terlalu gampang ditebak seperti yang Kei katakan?

"Tak usah merasa tak enak, aku mengerti. Orang yang baru bertemu denganku memang selalu memperhatikan mataku, aku sudah terbiasa" Gadis itu tertawa, kelihatannya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia menaruh beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi pandangan ke belakang telinga. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, warnanya aneh ka—"

"—Cantik, warnanya cantik" Kalimat itu dengan lancar keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tiba-tiba. Akiteru refleks menutup mulut dengan pipi merona, keduanya membelalak terkejut.

"Eh, m-maaf… Maksudku…." Pemuda itu menelan ludah, rasanya malu sekali. Namun entah dorongan darimana, Akiteru bersikeras untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sedari tadi pada Alisa. Ia berdehem sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, dibandingkan unik ataupun aneh, aku lebih suka menganggapnya indah"

Usai mengucapkannya, Akiteru tak kuasa menatap Alisa walau ia tahu gadis itu tengah menatapnya sekarang, dan ia yakin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Ia merasa bodoh, mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru saja ia temui. Tetapi, saat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada pertandingan (yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia ikuti lagi dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan percakapan tadi), Alisa menepuk pundaknya.

"Baru kali ini, ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku selain orang tuaku dan _Lyovochka_ " Alisa memandangnya lembut, ia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Tsukishima- _san_ "

Jantugnya berdegup kencang sekali sampai Akiteru seakan-akan bisa mendengarnya, kalimat Alisa tadi ia tanam dalam-dalam di otaknya. Wajahnya masih merah, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir.

"Sama-sama"

* * *

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, kak"

"Hm?"

Kei memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedari tadi memasang senyuman di wajah, sedikit aneh. "Apa kau senang sekali dengan fakta Karasuno menang sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum?"

"Eh? Iya aku bahagia Karasuno memenangkan pertandingan" Jawab Akiteru sambil tetap tersenyum lebar, sesekali bersiul. Kei makin merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya ini, biasanya sehabis pertandingan Akiteru akan berkomentar dan memuji panjang lebar tentang pertandingan yang baru saja Kei lalui. Baru kali ini, ia tak mendengar satu kalimat pun yang berhubungan dengan pertandingan keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Ada apa sih, kau membuatku takut kalau diam seperti itu"

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa~"

Pokoknya, Akiteru tak kan membiarkan Kei menemukan kontak Haiba Alisa di ponselnya. Tidak boleh, atau dia akan menderita oleh segala macam ejekan oleh adiknya selama beberapa hari kedepan.

* * *

Sementara itu, Alisa pun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai tiba di rumah Haiba. Lev ikut dibuat bingung.

* * *

 **Heterochromia :** **adalah sebutan untuk masalah perbedaan warna antara iris mata kiri dengan iris mata kanan**

 **Yo, halo (lagi)**

 **Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa semangat menulis, jadi jangan bosen liat cerita yang aku publish muncul terus ya~ XDD**

 **Ini untuk Fanfic Challenge : Crack Pairing Celebration 2016. Akisa (AkiteruxAlisa) itu crack pairing kan? XD Aku belum menemukan fanart ataupun fanfic isinya pairing ini XDD**

 **Maaf kalau ada kata yang kurang berkenan, typo bertebaran, dan karakter yang OOC XDD**

 **Oke deh, makasih ya udah baca~**

 **Akai Sora**


End file.
